


You Know You're Right

by Synnerxx



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is just one more thing Shane has to thank Rick for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You're Right

He feels the knife slice through skin and bone, fat and muscle. He feels the blood pour down his chest, hot and slick and red. He looks up and he sees Rick's face above him, shocked and hurt, but there's not a trace of regret, not at first. Blood crawls up his throat and he coughs, sending waves of pain through his chest.

Rick lowers him to the ground and now he's saying something, yelling, but Shane can't hear the words, he doesn't really care at this point.

This is exactly what he wanted. He was never going to kill Rick, but he knew if he pushed Rick harder enough and far enough, Rick would kill him because Rick isn't the Good Guy anymore, no matter how he tries to pretend that he is. Shane wasn't the one that changed, Rick did.

Rick's still talking, but Shane really can't hear him anymore. Can't really see him anymore either, since his vision is fading. Almost idly, he wonders what's waiting for him on the other side. Even nothingness would be better than the Hell the world has become.

Death is just one more thing he can thank Rick for.


End file.
